


Misunderstandings

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author has no shame, Cultural Misunderstandings, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Rough Sex, bad use of the German language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor's oblivous and Leon's in love - everything's a mess until Leon realizes there might be some cultural differences between European and North American omegas.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Do I prefer Matdrai? Yes
> 
> Did I write this entire story because I think that Connor deserves love and that that poor man is way too hard on himself? Potentially
> 
> Also! Am I spelling Connor wrong? My computer certainly seems to think so!

Connor was lucky – the road for an omega captain was paved by Crosby long before Connor grew old enough to realize that his dynamic could have prevented him from achieving his dreams. Connor’s teammates respected him as their captain. Leon was the first alpha he met on the team. Connor was introduced to a couple star players on the team, on call after the draft, only a couple minutes after the Oilers called his name. Connor saw Leon flare his nostrils and then immediately smile and ignore him. Connor loved him from that moment.

The other alphas on the team were chill too – not quite on Leon’s level of obedience and respect, but he appreciated their efforts immensely. They even chirped him about his status light-heartedly, which Connor took as a good sign, even though he knew many omegas would panic if a colleague commented on their dynamic. To him, it showed that the guys were so comfortable with his status that they could make fun of it. He certainly gave the alphas on the team shit for some of their dynamic stuff; he didn’t see why they couldn’t do the same for him.

Connor was okay. He dated betas mostly, as they were much more tolerant of his non-omega ways, but it was okay. The guys let it go. Connor had always wanted an omega, but he refused to be needy.

~~~

It started small. Leon would touch him gently, on the hand or back or he’d growl when opponents got too close on the ice. The first few times Connor told himself that he was imagining it. Then after one particularly hard practice Connor and Leon were the last two in the locker room.

“You’re killing it out there,” Leon said casually, and Connor felt himself flush. He was too easy for praise, he knew it. The only alpha he’d ever been with used to joke that Connor would get on his knees for anyone who would call him pretty. “We’re heading for the playoffs this season,” Leon continued confidently. Connor nodded dumbly. Leon stepped close and took Connor’s hand. He lifted it up to his mouth and kissed the inside of Connor’s wrist. There wasn’t any way to misconstrue Leon’s intentions after that.

Which, sure, Connor thought Leon was hot as sin and he’d let the alpha fuck him five ways to Sunday, but that didn’t mean he liked how fucking _presumptuous_ his friend was being. Connor knew he was a difficult sell for an omega – quite bossy and big, and everyone told him he should be grateful for any alpha showing interest, but Leon hadn’t remotely gone through the process of courting him and that wasn’t fair. Leon didn’t get to act like he was Connor’s mate when he hadn’t done a thing to earn it.

It also didn’t help that, as the highest goal scorer on the team, opponents tended to go straight for him in a game. After a rough first period in Pittsburgh, Kris LeTang _cleanly_ checked Connor into the boards, and Leon threw down his gloves.

Connor had a couple seconds of _what the fuck are you doing Drai, you’re gonna fuck up your nice teeth_ before Nudge yanked him away from the fray.

“What on earth?” Connor said.

Nudge frowned at him. “Dude, chill. He’s mate-guarding, he can’t control that shit.”

“Mate-guarding?” Connor said dumbly.

“Yeah, like protecting his mate?” Nudge said slowly.

“I know what it _means,”_ Connor hissed, but Nudge skated off towards the bench and ended the conversation.

The issue continued and Connor felt himself growing more and more indignant. It was during practice three weeks after the incident in Pittburgh when Connor snapped. Leon skated up to Connor, who was grabbing a drink, and pulled off his gloves to do the same. Leon smiled at Connor and patted him on the shoulder. His hand slid up and he rubbed a thumb across the back of Connor’s neck, fingers kissing against his mating gland. Connor snarled and shoved Leon, hard. _What the fuck was Leon trying to pull?_ Leon, clearly not expecting the move, nearly tumbled backwards onto the ice.

  
Kassian was next to Leon in a second, helping the other alpha to his feet. “Trouble in paradise?” he said, clearly trying to disperse the tension.

“Don’t touch me,” Connor muttered at Leon. Then he turned to Kassian. “That goes for you too.”

“I – what?” Kassian spluttered. “I would never – Leon would kill me.”

Connor glowered at him. He really tried to be easy going with the alphas on the team, but this was too much. “Leon has no right to complain about anyone else touching me.”

Kassian’s eyes went wide, and he turned towards Leon. “Hey, man,” he said, putting a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “He doesn’t mean that.”

“What? Yes, I do,” Connor insisted. Leon growled at him this time, and Connor took a step back.

“I have to go,” Connor said, grabbing his water bottle and bolting for the locker room.

Nursey nudged him in the locker room. “Everything okay?” he asked. It wasn’t really a question. Clearly, he knew everything was not okay.

Connor bit his lip, but Leon and the rest of the team were far enough away to not hear him. Connor trusted Nursey; Connor could tell his friend what was wrong.

“Leon just never put any claim on me,” Connor admitted, his voice low. “And then he gets upset when someone else touches me! He never gave any indication he wants to chase me, you know? I don’t understand why he’s worked up.”

Nursey bit his lip. “I didn’t know he never formally offered you a claim. Do you think it’s a cultural thing? Maybe they don’t do it like we do in Germany?”

Connor frowned. “I don’t care if it’s different. I’m the omega, he’s supposed to conform to my culture.” Connor knew he was being a little bigoted, but his culture meant a lot to him. He wouldn’t put up with Connor rejecting it.

“Okay,” Nursey responded. “Just go home, we’ll deal with it later, yeah?” And Connor couldn’t agree more.

Leon tried to catch him before he made it out the door, but Connor hissed at him and the alpha backed off.

***

It wasn’t an issue for the next couple weeks. Leon gave him space, but they still worked great together on the ice. It was like when they started playing together again, and despite how attracted to him Connor was, he was more excited to be playing well with Leon again.

Leon tried to talk to him a couple more times, but Connor dodged him and Leon (thankfully) allowed it. It didn’t come to a head until a couple weeks later.

They hadn’t seen each other in a while, having it off before four days straight of games (luckily all at home).

Wednesday the Caps were in Edmonton. Connor loved the Caps – he’d always wanted to play with Ovi, even though Crosby was by far his favorite player, but he knew the Oilers always struggled against DC’s team. He came into the locker room flustered and on edge. He had to make sure they could win against the Caps.

“Connor, hey,” Leon approached him.

“Not now,” Connor said, firmly. Most alphas would argue with an omega trying to put his foot down, but Connor trusted Leon to respect him and back off. Leon did.

Connor changed into his pads and jersey, putting the thoughts of his problems out of his head. They had enough to think about with the pressure to beat one of the best offensive lines in hockey without Connor and Leon adding personal drama to the mix.

***

After the game, Connor was riding high. It had been a long time since they’d won against the Caps, even on home ice. Connor knew the team would make the playoffs this year, but maybe, maybe they could do more.

Someone cleared their throat. Connor turned.

It was Leon.

Of course, it was fucking Leon.

“Yes?” Connor asked, grabbing his bag in one hand.

“I Leon Draisaitl challenge you to a chase.”

Connor’s eyes went wide. _What the fuck._ Connor made eye contact with Nursey who, at least, had the common decency to look ashamed. _That bastard had told Leon about Canadian mating rituals for sure._

“Leon, are you sure?” Connor asked. He wasn’t a catch, and Leon certainly was. He needed to give the alpha all the outs he needed. “You know that challenges are like, serious, right?”

Leon growled. “I’m serious.”

“But for hookups or something –” Connor needed to make sure he understood. He wasn’t really a hook-up guy, let alone with a teammate, but maybe he could try if that was what Leon wanted. “You don’t have to do this for casual stuff, you know that?”

Leon’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not casual, Connor.”

Connor had never had anyone challenge him before. Well, it wasn’t uncommon to only have one challenge in a lifetime, but Connor worried that Leon might regret this. “Leon, this is it,” he hissed. There weren’t a lot of teammates left so he wouldn’t embarrass the alpha if he needed to back out.

“He hears you, Davo,” Nursey inserted. Connor frowned at his teammate, but there wasn’t much else he could do.

Connor dropped his bag and took a couple steps back. “Okay, because I – ” and he took off.

Leon growled and was on his tail in seconds.

Connor had made a name for himself by being one of the best players in the league, but beyond that, he was one of the fastest. But with Leon chasing after him down the halls of Rogers Place, he certainly didn’t feel it.

Leon lunged at him, catching part of his forearm, but Connor yanked himself back and slapped in Leon’s general direction until the alpha let go. He took of again, ignoring the German swearing behind him.

Connor bolted around a corner, through the guest locker room’s which were, thankfully, empty, and through the showers, into the back room behind the baths. _He’d cornered himself like an idiot._

Connor whined as he spun around to a slowly advancing Leon. There was nowhere to go – and more importantly, Connor didn’t want to go anywhere. But Connor still wanted his alpha to win him. He keened in the back of his throat and Leon lunged at him, trying to pin him to the wall.

Connor scratched at the alpha, trying to dislodge him. _Prove yourself_ , he thought, _you have to prove yourself._

Leon spun him around, pinning him to the wall. He pulled Connor wrists behind his back and put his whole body weight against the omega. “Ready to submit, liebling?” he purred in Connor’s ear.

Connor wanted nothing more than to say _yes, yes please, I’ve always wanted to submit to you,_ but instead he threw his weight to the right, temporarily dislodging Leon and scampering back further into the room.

Leon growled at him, eyes flaring red, and Connor wanted to submit, but – but – he sank his teeth into Leon’s hand.

The alpha pulled back and Connor thought, _fuck, he’s going to hit me, that was so stupid,_ but instead, Leon grabbed him again, and pushed him down onto the ground, mouthing at his neck and marking him. This time Connor knew he couldn’t get away. He felt his omega purring in satisfaction, feeling won and bested, and protected.

“Leon,” he gasped, letting his head loll back.

“Good omega,” Leon said, nibbling on his neck. The alpha spent a little longer exploring Connor’s clavicle before dragging them both to their feet. “Can I take you home, Connor?” Leon asked. He clearly wasn’t up to speed on Canadian tradition – Leon had issued a challenge, Connor had accepted, and Leon had won. He earned the right to take the omega. But Connor found that he liked this questioning, gentle Leon more. He liked that he could say no, even now.

“Yes, please,” Connor whispered, millimeters from the alpha. “Please take me home.”

Leon bundled them away in his car, both of their bags ignored in the backseat (which Connor thought they might regret later, but he vowed to figure that out tomorrow).

***

It really wasn’t that far to Leon’s apartment. Connor had been plenty of times. Today, however, it felt like a thousand miles away.

Connor whined because _come on_ Leon drove like a grandmother with 100/100 eyesight and he wanted to get fucked _right now_ and it wasn’t fucking _fair._

Leon glanced over and reached out his hand gently to touch his face. Connor saw the mark on his palm where he’d bit him earlier. He licked at it apologetically. Leon slipped a few fingers into Connor’s mouth and _whoa, okay_ this was fine too. Connor let his eyes drift closed as he sucked on them.

Leon groaned. “Omegas like you are trouble.”

“Trouble?” Connor batted his eyes at Leon. He wasn’t really trying to be coy, but there wasn’t an omega alive that didn’t know how to play innocent.

“ _Liebling_ ,” Leon growled.

Connor hopped out of the car before Leon finished parking. He glanced in the backseat, but they could get their gear later. They had more pressing concerns at the moment. Connor walked into the house and was overwhelmed by the scent of Leon. The alpha had always smelled good, but now that he’d hunted and caught Connor? _Fuck,_ Connor was dripping and Leon hadn’t even touched anything fun yet.

He ran upstairs as he heard Leon coming into the house and ended up in the alpha’s bedroom. He’d been to Leon’s house plenty, but never in here. It wasn’t really proper for an unmated omega to enter an unmated alpha’s den when they weren’t courting.

Connor salivated when he saw Leon’s bed. It was huge. _I can build such a big nest,_ he thought gleefully. He eyed the closet on the other side of the room. Maybe he could snatch a couple jerseys or some of Leon’s Oilers apparel before the alpha caught up to him.

He made for the closet, but Leon was on him, pinning him down onto the bed before he got there. Connor whined, trying to knock the alpha off. Leon had caught him fair and square and Connor wanted this, but he wanted a least a couple pieces of clothing in their bed before Leon mated him.

“You submitted, omega,” Leon said, hands unmoving as they pinned Connor down. “You’re mine now.”

Connor squirmed, looking at the closet. He needed more of Leon’s clothes in the bed. It wasn’t really a nest otherwise; it wouldn’t be _proper._ Was it different in Germany? Did Leon not understand? Connor bit his lip and felt tears well up in his eyes, “alpha,” he sobbed, and Leon pulled back instantly.

“Connor, what’s wrong?” Leon looked worried. “Do you not want this? I can drive you home – or – call a cab – ”

Connor cried harder at the idea of his alpha leaving him like this. Leon looked conflicted but he didn’t touch Connor. _Well that wouldn’t do_. Connor pulled himself up and climbed into the alpha’s lap. He took a couple deep breaths to try to control his crying. “I need clothes,” Connor explained when he wasn’t a caricature of a heating omega anymore.

“Why clothes, liebling?” Leon asked gently.

“To nest,” Connor replied. The look of surprise confirmed Connor’s suspicions – omegas in Germany probably didn’t nest in their alphas’ beds.

“Okay,” Leon said. He stood from the bed and disappeared into the closet. He returned a couple seconds later with a mountain of sweatshirts, jerseys, and sweatpants.

Connor laughed when he saw the amount but accepted the clothes anyway. He buried himself in the pile, shucking off his own clothes while under the mountain of Leon’s.

“Are you coming back out?” Leon asked, but he sounded relaxed.

Connor resurfaced and purred happily at Leon. He pushed the clothes around the two of them in a protective circle. Connor felt Leon’s eyes on him as he built the base of the nest. He grabbed the sweatshirt he’d discarded in Leon’s clothes pile and put it under the pillows at the top of the bed. Then Connor turned to Leon and pulled his sweatshirt off. Leon leaned in to kiss him, but Connor brushed him off to put Leon’s sweatshirt next to his own under the pillows. Connor adjusted the clothes, blankets, and pillows until he was comfortable, and then he turned back to Leon.

“Okay,” Connor said, laying on his back and opening his legs.

Leon laughed at him and Connor sat up abruptly and hissed. “I’m sorry, liebling,” Leon said, climbing on top of the omega and pushing him back into their nest. “I just never imagined you’d be such a bossy omega. I love it.” He kissed Connor’s neck gently.

Connor whined and widened his legs. He could smell Leon’s arousal at his nakedness. “Alpha,” he gasped, eyes wide. He knew how to work up an alpha. “I need you inside.”

Leon groaned and a fingertip flicked over his hole. “Okay, _Freund_.” Connor bit his lip. Even casual German from Leon made him hot.

Connor reached up and pulled the alpha down on top of him. Leon smiled at him and kissed him gently. It felt a far cry from the chase earlier – but also infinitely more intimate. “Leon,” he gasped, “I –”

“Shh,” Leon responded. “You don’t have to say anything unless you want me to stop.”

Connor nodded and the alpha pushed him further into the sheets. He whined and rolled his neck back. He felt exposed, but, like, good exposed. “Alpha?”

Leon rolled Connor onto his stomach gently. He kissed down the omega’s neck and back, hitting Connor’s most sensitive spots. The omega tried to stop his cries, but Leon seemed to like them, so he started to let them out. He gasped when the alpha came down to his hole.

Leon nudged his legs a little further apart and then buried his face in Connor. The omega gasped and tried to buck into Leon’s mouth, but the alpha held him strong.

“Mhhphf,” he gasped.

Leon chuckled and spread Connor’s cheeks again to dive back in, tongue first. Connor wasn’t accustomed to being eaten out. The alpha’s he’d been with before had never been into it, but with Leon, Connor had never felt something similar. The alpha buried his tongue inside the omega only to withdraw to place gentle bites on the backs of Connor’s thighs in between telling him how pretty he was. Connor had never experienced anything of the sort.

“Are you ready for me?” Leon asked, after he had two fingers buried in Connor for God knows how long.

“Whaa- I – yeah,” Connor gasped.

Leon shifted and Connor felt more pressure at his hole. Leon felt big – Connor had never had an alpha inside him that felt that big before. He tensed up.

“Relax,” Leon whispered, noticing Connor’s panic and running a comforting hand down the omega’s back. “You’re okay, you tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

He pushed in slowly and Connor keened. Leon filled him up like no one ever had before. He felt like he could come just like this, stuck on Leon’s cock.

“Fuck baby, du bist gierig, eh? Your pretty little hole,” Leon ran a finger around Connor’s rim, where he was pounding his cock in.

“What’s… what’s geirig?” he gasped.

Leon bit his lip, clearly searching for the word. Then his smirk returned. “Greedy, baby, your hole is so greedy.”

Connor whined and felt his face flush. He rocked his hips back harder.

“So good,” Connor slurs as he pushes back on his alpha’s cock. “Breed me—” Connor gasped and felt his hips give out. He collapsed into the nest below them.

Leon pushed in deeper into his omega, ready to claim him.

It was overwhelming – Connor had never felt anything like it before, and he rocked his hips back again and again until he wanted to cry.

“You smell so good,” Leon mumbles, he pushes his nose into Connor’s neck. “Like you’re mine. Can I come you now, baby? Ready to wear my mark forever?”

Connor clenches weakly around Leon’s cock and blubbered something into the mattress. He wanted to beg his alpha to let him come, but it was secondary to being marked by his mate.

Leon dragged Connor’s hips back and the omega felt the beginning of a knot rubbing against his hole.

“Oh, please!”

Leon pushed into him again and Connor could feel his knot and breaching his hole and sliding home.

Leon’s knot was too big to slip out now, but he kept rocking back and forth, locked inside his omega.

“I’m yours,” Connor mumbled back incoherently, feeling his orgasm build.

“Yeah, you are,” Leon growled. He ground into Connor’s prostate. “All. Mine.”

Connor rolled his hips, desperately trying to get friction on his cock from their nest, but Leon had him good and caught beneath him. He sobbed.

Leon reached around him and grasped his cock. Connor keened, shoving his hips back. Leon ran a finger over the head of Connor’s cock.

Connor squirmed under his alpha until Leon’s teeth sank into his neck. Biting down and claiming him. Connor’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Oh, alpha, I, oh, I, please,” Connor gasped and came all over himself. “Alpha!” he wailed.

Leon growled and slammed in harder, his knot growing larger.

Connor lay in the blankets, body weak after coming and let his alpha pound into him until he felt him finish, teeth still buried in his neck.

Leon kissed Connor’s neck gently. Connor shuffled back into the alpha’s chest. “I love you, Connor,” the alpha said and Connor gasped, eyes lasering in on his alpha’s.

“You don’t have to say that,” Connor whispered, trying to turn his face away.

Leon’s hand came down on his neck. He forced the omega to turn his face towards him. “I do because I mean it.” He looked so genuine, Connor tried to turn his face away. It was overwhelming.

Leon didn’t let him. “Baby, if you didn’t want this, you should have said something before – we’re mated now. There isn’t any undoing that.”

“No, no, it isn’t that,” Connor assured. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to say that to me. I get that I’m not like, the best omega.” Connor averted his eyes. “But I like that you claimed me. I like – you.”

There was a devastating pause and Connor didn’t know what else there was to say.

Leon’s hand came down suddenly on his jaw and turned his face, forcing Connor to look at him. “Baby,” he gasped. “I love you; I didn’t claim you because you were some second choice. I’ve wanted you since we met five years ago.”

  
Connor looked up and Leon continued. “You’re so beautiful, all the time, you know? On the ice you’re so powerful, off the ice you’re a leader, and I’m so proud of you and to be here with you.” He grasped Connor’s jaw hard. “I love you, and you’re not my second choice ever.”

Connor bit his lip and looked up. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Okay?” Leon laughed.

“Yeah,” Connor whispered.

“I love you,” Leon said.

“Me too,” Connor responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags! I apologize for my terrible German. Also I couldn't resist throwing my beloved Caps in (even in a mention). So sad they're about to be eliminated by the Goddamn ISLANDERS.
> 
> I'm chill I swear. 
> 
> Also I want to write a househusband!Nicke/Ovi fic so bad. They're my guilty pleasure.


End file.
